In the field of electronic audio devices such as personal computers, laptop computers, tablet computers, and smart phones (e.g., a typical mobile phone such as an iPhone™ device by Apple Inc., of Cupertino Calif.), microphones are used to sense speech and other audio signals. The audio signals are converted to electronic signals, such as for communicating by phone, or making audio recordings. The device typically has a housing with an acoustic aperture or opening through which audio signals reach a microphone assembly that includes the microphone.
However, ambient moisture and dirt may enter the device through the opening or through the assembly. This may cause problems for the microphone or other circuitry of the device. For example, this may cause the microphone or other circuitry of the device to fail or become unusable. In addition, stray or unwanted sound in the ambient and vibration of the housing can effect the microphone assembly. In some situations, this may cause feedback or cause the microphone circuitry to otherwise become unusable for converting verbal input by the user into electronic audio signals.